


Instinct

by LittleSnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Breathplay, Caught, Choking, Compromise, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Intimidation, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, POV Alternating, Pain, Rough Sex, Smut, Submission, Threats, Violence, Virgin Kylo Ren, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnow/pseuds/LittleSnow
Summary: “Don’t flatter yourself,” the voice interrupted her thoughts. “You’re not important.”But being important didn't matter.Staying alive did.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to LadyoftheSea for taking the time to read this! ❤

It all started as a rumor. A discussion between travelers, words from a pilot that no one had seen. She had never paid attention to rumors… _but she should have._

She had been hiding for a few minutes behind a huge rock but the stormtroopers were advancing and, soon, she would be dead too. Heart pounding, she glanced around her and saw one of the men on her left, ducking behind debris. It was their fault. _The Resistance_. If it wasn't for them, her village wouldn't have been attacked and slaughtered unfairly. A red laser bolt hit him in the chest and she quickly turned her head, guilt already twisting her heart. She risked another glance over the rock to her right and she gasped.

Keeping her head down, she crawled away as fast as possible. As soon as her hand closed around the gun lying on the floor, she turned around and fired a few times. Heart pounding, she watched the stormtrooper fall backward. Not taking the time to dwell on the fact that she had just killed a man, she crawled toward his body, scraping her knees on the gravel. She wasn't going to make it unless she acted smart.

She pulled the man away to the nearest house that wasn't destroyed and hid behind it. Moving fast, she started taking his armor off. _ She had nothing to lose anymore. _ She wiped her sweaty forehead and peeked out from behind the wall, breathing hard. Three stormtroopers were heading toward the house and she quickly ripped the helmet off the dead man’s head. Just as they were walking past her, she grabbed the blaster and jumped up, blending in with them. She slowed down to make sure they weren’t paying attention to her and as soon they spotted another villager, she quickly walked away and headed toward the forest. Even when she reached the edge of it, she refused to look behind, every sound making her heart jump in her chest. 

As she started getting deeper into the forest, away from the chaos, the sound of her own armor and boots became louder to her. She wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible, but she had to get further away first.

She kept walking but, without really noticing, she started slowing down too, as if her body was telling her to stop. The forest was silent, she couldn’t even hear the birds anymore, and that’s when her heart sank to her stomach.

“Trooper.” The artificial voice resonated behind her.

She froze, mind racing, but she did her best to stay calm, turning around mechanically. There he was, standing a few feet away from her, completely immobile, his dark cape fluttering behind him. _Kylo Ren_. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt sick. _ She didn’t have enough time to think. _

“The area is clear,” was all she managed to let out.

She was caught, but somehow, she couldn’t drop the act. She just watched him as her statement was still floating in the air and only his mask moved - a slight shift to the left.

“Clear?” the voice repeated behind the mask. “I believe we have one more straggler, _ trooper_.”

Even through the mask, she clearly heard the emphasis on the last word. _ He knew. Of course, he knew_. She caught a glimpse of something metallic in his hand and, without thinking, she fired the blaster. She shot a few times, randomly — that weapon was more than she could handle — before taking a few steps back. All the bolts flew around him and he didn’t even flinch, taking a few steps in her direction. With a fluid motion, he drew his lightsaber and ignited it with a jerk of his wrist. The hairs on her arms stood up as the static sound filled the air. She managed to aim at him this time, but he deflected it as if he was swatting an annoying fly. She dodged the bolt that came back but fell forward with a yelp of pain.

As soon as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position, she felt the air getting heavier around her and the muscles in her legs locked up. She tried to get up, but it was as if the lower part of her body was suddenly paralyzed. 

He kept her there and walked slowly around her, his lightsaber still drawn.

She immediately threw the blaster away and held her hands up, eyes wide open. Her first instinct was to beg for her life, but she had never been so close to someone powerful before and she decided that, maybe, she should let him speak first. He stopped and stood in front of her kneeling form with a sigh.

“I can't decide if you're brave or foolish,” he finally said.

“What gave me away?” she asked bitterly.

He chuckled, the sound distorted, cold, through the mask.

“What didn't?” he retorted. 

His helmet moved imperceptibly and he continued with the same flat tone.

“Starting with your armor. Blaster impact. Too big for you… and I can see your hair.”

She closed her eyes, frustrated with herself and embarrassed by her own naivety. She hadn’t even taken the time to put on the bodysuit properly. He took two steps toward her.

“Secondly, '_Sir' _is the only way to address me.”

He took another step and the mask tilted to the right.

“And your thoughts,” he continued before pausing. “They're so loud, it's hard to ignore them.”

Under the helmet, she bit her bottom lip. That was pathetic, she thought.

“Pathetic, indeed. Show me your face,” he ordered.

She immediately removed the helmet, focusing on the fact that she was still alive. She took a deep breath and dropped the helmet on the floor, keeping her gaze down.

“Any last words?”

The panic quickly crept into her head and she almost choked on her own saliva. _ She didn’t want to die, she was too young to die_. Driven by her survival instinct, she started thinking, thinking of anything he would need, anything she could say. But she had no value, nothing to offer, nothing… _ but herself_.

He took a last step and crouched in front of her, the red lightsaber retracting swiftly. She let her eyes wander over the silver lines on his mask before returning her gaze to the floor.

“Are you offering yourself to me?”

A pang of fear dug into her chest, not because of what he said, but because of the tone of his voice. He sounded almost angry.

“No,” she blurted out before correcting herself. “I mean... yes..?”

There was no reason for her to feel ashamed of her offer. She wanted to live and if she had to be intimate with him, then she would, without regret. She could even convince herself that it was an honor. _ She had done worse. _

Kylo Ren wasn’t angry, he was considering the thoughts swirling in the girl’s mind. His romantic experience was minimal and the lack of physical proximity with anyone had never been a problem. As a matter of fact, he had never sought any kind of relationship before. _ But this unexpected offer was tempting him_. He had no emotional connection with the girl and he could always kill her afterward. _ What was the harm? _

“You know I should kill you. Take off the armor,” he said coldly.

He saw a hint of surprise cross the girl's face but she obeyed him without question. He watched her as she struggled to take the whole armor off.

He was angry, she thought, as she dropped the armor on the ground. She was desperate to live, but if he was going to kill her regardless, she hoped it'd be quick.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, intense pain shot across her forehead and her legs buckled under her.

Her knees hit the ground, leaves crunching under her weight and she held her head in her hands, the blinding pain almost making her pass out. She couldn't see him, towering over her but she begged him to stop anyway. Whatever he was doing to her, it was unbearable as if her brain was splitting in half.

“S-Stop, please!”

The pain immediately went away and she was left panting on the floor, tears filling her eyes. Before she could gather her thoughts, a hand wrenched her throat, yanking her head up. She realized he wasn't actually touching her, his hand was simply held up in her direction, but the grip was tight. Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at the dark mask. She felt almost sucked in by a strange pull, unable to look away. It lasted a few seconds, but it felt too long already. The grip on her throat loosened a little and his head tilted down as if something else had suddenly caught his attention. 

Chest still heaving, she caught a glimpse of a white figure moving through the trees and a few seconds later, a stormtrooper came trotting towards them.

“Sir,” he cleared his throat. “The villagers have been eliminated.”

Kylo's mask turned toward the girl again and he released the grip on her throat.

“Search her.”

The stormtrooper approached her, his hands passing roughly over her body.

“Nothing, sir,” the static voice confirmed.

“Put her on board,” Kylo said before spinning on his heels. 

He could hear her quiet protests as the stormtrooper was pushing her forward and he led the way, striding confidently across the dry leaves_. This could be interesting_.

__________________

She felt like she had been waiting for hours.

Her wrists were cuffed to a metallic seat and she could feel drops of sweat running down her back. This wasn’t necessary, she thought, as she had given him her consent._ She wasn’t foolish enough to try escaping him. _ Her eyes focused on the red light next to the door and she tried to empty her mind. There was nothing else in the room, nothing but four dark walls surrounding her, a few lights and the loud beating of her own heart in her ears.

Red suddenly turned green and her heart jumped in her chest as the tall black figure entered and marched toward her. The door slid shut, the hissing sound echoing for a few seconds around them. She swallowed anxiously and looked up at him. He was standing a few feet from her, his mask facing her but he didn’t talk. The atmosphere grew heavy and even though she was trying to stay calm, her heart was racing. The little confidence she had was long gone and she shifted uncomfortably, twisting her wrists. Her head started buzzing and she wondered if this was something he was accustomed to._ How many girls had there been in her same position before... or was it something unusual for him too? _

“Don’t flatter yourself,” the voice interrupted her thoughts. “You’re not important.”

She could hear the cruel tone even through the vocoder but the comment didn’t affect her. She knew she wasn’t important. _ Not to someone like him anyway. _

“This is the last chance to change your mind.”

Her breath was already caught in her throat and she struggled to talk. _ His stare, although she couldn’t actually see it, felt too intense. _

“No,” she swallowed hard. “I haven’t changed my mind.”

_ She didn’t want to die_. 

“Good.”

He moved forward and started to release her. She tried not to flinch when he leaned over her, the cold feeling of his glove brushing against her forearm. She could smell leather, iron and another faint scent she wasn’t familiar with. Avoiding the mask hovering just above, she watched the subtle patterns of his cowl and she almost wished she could reach up and feel the fabric under her fingertips.

“You can touch me when I tell you to,” the cold voice said and he took a step back. “Stand up.”

“Don’t listen to my thoughts, please,” she added in a whisper.

Her mind was the only place she could hide, she didn’t want him to take that from her. He frowned as she struggled to get to her feet.

“Do not give me orders.”

She clenched her jaw and a thought formed in her head— it was just a thought after all, but it was a bad one and she didn't have time to stop it. _ Of course, he didn’t like it. _

All she was able to do is let out a surprised gasp as her whole body got pulled flush against his. His hand wrapped around her throat and he slammed her into the wall behind her, pinning her against it. The shock made her yelp in pain and she breathed out loudly. The black glove tightened around her throat and she restrained the urge to grip his wrist to stop him.

“Don’t forget who I am, _ girl_,” he warned her. “Your life is in my hands, no one else’s.”

_ There was absolutely no doubt about that. _ She tried to talk but only a strangled sound came out of her mouth, his hand still restricting her enough not to be able to talk.

He released her throat but didn’t move away, keeping her back flush against the wall. When he didn’t talk, she cleared her throat, unable to look at the mask again. 

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice was raspy, almost a whisper. He didn’t move and he spoke in the same emotionless tone.

“I know.” 

Without another word, he grabbed her arm and escorted her outside. The door slid shut behind her and she tried to take a deep breath, still shaken. His grip didn’t loosen for one second as they walked through the empty corridors, and she started wondering why this part of the ship seemed deserted. She grew nervous, as they kept walking in silence and she almost wished he would talk instead and interrupt her train of thought. 

Even if she tried to stop it, her gaze kept drifting to him but, thankfully, he didn’t acknowledge her. _Although she suspected that he couldn’t actually see her, the mask probably blocking his peripheral vision_.

They walked for another minute before he abruptly stopped in front of another door. As soon as he walked in, she quickly followed but her legs started to shake. His back still turned, he stopped and, for a moment, she wondered if he had forgotten she was even there.

This was his room, she thought, as she glanced around. Dark, impersonal. _ It suited him. _

She eventually focused on him again as he was now removing his boots and she noticed his cowl already tossed on the bed. He straightened up and gestured for her to approach.

“Don’t be shy, come.”

She forced her body to move and stood closer to him. He towered over her in silence and even though the mask barely moved down, she could feel the eyes behind the mesh staring at her.

Ever so slowly, his hands reached up and he unlatched the mask, lifting it off. She tried to stay composed but she was terrified. Of course, she was curious, but she didn’t want to see him, not really, not before what they were about to do anyway.

As soon as he put the mask down, her eyes flickered to his face and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Smooth skin, strong features, and an intense dark gaze she immediately wanted to avoid. She didn't expect him to be that young but, at least now, her decision felt less... _ wrong_.

She could almost swear she saw the corner of his lips twitch but it lasted only a second and it was gone. 

Without a word, he placed his gloved hands on top of her shoulders and turned her around. It was happening, she had agreed to it, but she wished he'd have at least asked for her name. He gripped the material of her dress and she lifted her arms, allowing him to pull it up effortlessly. Even if the room was relatively warm, goosebumps covered her whole body and she let her arms drop to her sides. Her nostrils flared and she let out a quiet breath. She suddenly felt so awkward, standing naked in front of him, staring at his chest. He breathed louder and she glanced up at him. _ Was he waiting for her to...? _

Her gaze immediately dropped to his crotch and she was surprised to see the impressive bulge through his pants but a flash of worry crossed her mind. _He seemed big_. She reached up and ran a hesitant hand over the fabric. _Bigger than anyone she had ever had_.

“What are you doing?”

His hand snapped down and wrapped around her wrist, stopping her hand.

"Sorry," she started, heat spreading over her cheeks. "I thought—"

"Lie on the bed," he cuts her off coldly.

She stepped back and he followed her slowly while zipping down his pants. As soon as she was lying on her back, he spread her legs and settled between them. She was beautiful, he thought, as he let his eyes roam over her body, but he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

“Are you a virgin?”

“No,” she replied, surprised by the question.

“Are you a whore?” he asked straightforwardly.

“_No_.”

His eyes narrowed slowly and a smirk tugged at his lips. “Good.”

She took a silent breath, staring at the ceiling. She could feel him pulling his pants down and then the brush of his knuckles against her thigh. He was stroking himself and she realized that he had no intention of touching her, this wasn't going to be intimate.

“I won't hurt you,” he said and her eyes darted a glance at him.

It could have been a lie, she wasn't sure._ It didn't really matter_. An unexpected warm feeling started to grow in her lower abdomen and she gladly welcomed it. If she could feel genuinely aroused, then she would definitely embrace the feeling.

Kylo got rid of his gloves and lay on top of her, propped up on one elbow. She tensed up instinctively, her head lolling to the side.

She tried to relax as his hand closed around her jaw, forcing her gaze to meet his. His thumb trailed along her skin almost hesitantly and he furrowed his brows, a sudden dark glint in his eyes. She shuddered when she felt him move between her legs and she held her breath. Without warning or any consideration for her, he thrust once. She gasped in pain. _ She wasn’t ready to take him_.

“Wait—”

Ignoring her, he pushed until his hips were pressed against hers and then he stopped, breath hissed through his teeth.

“Relax.”

His tone was cold and commanding. It was an order so she tried to stop her muscles from clenching around him and she took a deep breath. He withdrew rapidly and thrust back in. She let out a choked sound and he pulled out again, meeting less resistance this time. His breathing started to accelerate and he buried his face in her hair, shutting his eyes for a second. 

_ She felt good_.

She was in pain, he could feel that, but she was enjoying this too. His thrusts became rougher and less controlled. _ After all, holding back had never been his strong point. _ His elbows on each side of her head, his lips hovering above her ear, he couldn’t believe how warm and wet she was. She chose that moment to spread her thighs wider, locking her legs around his hips, and he grunted approvingly.

He had made the right choice sparing her life. This was a feeling he had never experienced before. Power, dominance, and pleasure all tangled together and he couldn't get enough of it. Even if he could still hear a part of her mind reluctant to submit, she was giving herself to him and he knew she wanted to please him. 

His face returned in front of hers — he had to see her. Staring at his neck, she had glazed eyes, parted lips and knitted eyebrows.

“There’s no shame in submitting to me,” he said, his dark eyes studying her face. “I’m more powerful than any man you had. You should feel privileged.”

She didn’t reply but he felt something cross her mind. He suppressed a smile, his hand running through her hair. She was craving safety. _ In his arms_. The thought was strange. Almost… _ endearing_. He continued to watch her as the last bit of apprehension left her.

_ He felt good_.

She knew she should have felt bad for enjoying it but she was past that. She hadn’t felt that much pleasure in a long time and she couldn’t bring herself to think straight. He was right, she had never been with someone so powerful before and that fact alone was somewhat exciting. She felt his hand wrap around her throat and she looked up. As soon as her gaze met his, he squeezed her throat and her lips parted wider. 

His face was barely touching hers and he was breathing heavily against her skin. She hadn't been with a lot of men but she could tell that he was already close. He chose that moment to cut off her air supply and her face immediately changed, eyes slightly widening.

“Don't be afraid,” he whispered into her ear, releasing her throat. “You can trust me.”

She relaxed at his words and she took one deep breath before he squeezed again. She squirmed under him, the force of his thrusts and his large hand pinning her down on the mattress. She placed a shaky hand on his tensed belly trying to slow him down, but he slammed her wrist back on the bed.

“Take me,” he ordered with a grunt.

Keeping a tight grip around her throat, he buried his face in the mattress and his whole body dropped flush against hers. He could feel the drops of sweat rolling down his back, her bare chest crushed against his and her heartbeat pulsing in his hand. _ It was too good_. Turning his face away, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.

He came faster than expected, the muscles in his legs twitching, a strained grunt rumbling from his throat. He could feel the tension leaving his body, his energy drained.

Panting, he stayed inside her for a few seconds, eyes still shut…

… until her panic rang in his ears.

He snapped out of it, suddenly aware of his hand still wrapped tightly around her throat. He pulled out of her and loosened the grip, watching her chest rise up and down erratically. _He could kill her right now. _ His jaw tightened and he let his gaze flick lazily from her eyes to her lips as his heartbeat started to slow down. _She was scared… but he didn't want to kill her. She had been so good to him, so eager to please. Maybe he could keep her around for the time being. _

He zipped his pants back up and got off the bed without a word.

Still struggling to steady her breathing, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and tried to get her legs to stop shaking, the euphoric feeling still running through her veins. He had already picked up her dress and was handing it to her, so she quickly got up. After putting his gloves back on, he took a step closer and she felt sick again. _ What was going to happen now? _She mechanically smoothed the dress over her waist and waited for him to talk. His jaw clenched and he looked away for a second, considering something.

“If you behave, I’ll let you live,” he finally said, his gaze wandering over her face before coming back to her eyes.

She nodded slowly again.

“I will.”

_ She would_. A flash of pity passed through him and he wiped a tear threatening to roll right under her eyelashes. The cold leather made her flinch but she didn't move away.

“Good girl.”

He waved two fingers and a pair of metal binders flew across the room to land in his hand. He held them up for her and she let him restrain her without much hesitation. She sat back obediently when he pushed her shoulder down. With that, he turned around and placed the helmet back on his head before walking toward the door. 

"Don't scream or call for me when I'm gone. Or you'll be punished."

She shook her head and shifted back toward the middle of the bed, sitting cross-legged.

After the door slid open, Kylo stopped in the doorway, his head lowering with a slight tilt. There were a few seconds before he sighed impatiently.

“What's your name?”


End file.
